Friends no matter what
by ilycrazyfreak01
Summary: The gang haven't spoken in 5 years. Gabriella returns from college. They meet up again. Troy and Gabi feelings come back but their both in relationships...what will happen.....sorry bad summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! First story, enjoy. **_

Gabriella Montez sat at the front desk of 'M&E', watching people passing by the shop window, some walking in and out, some peering in.

Gabriella grew up in this little town of 'Albuquerque', along with her old best friend 'Sharpay Evans'.

Gabriella moved from 'Albuquerque', to '_**California**_' to study at 'UCLA'. This caused her to lose all of her friends, in her hometown. Gabi, moved back after graduating, and took in her mother's business, well her mothers and Mrs. Evans business 'M&E', named after their initials of their last names.

"Excuse me?"

Gabriella looked form the window, to see a woman, in her 30's, holding up a white top with the Empire State Building on with 'New York' written across the bottom.

"Do you have this in a size 8?"

Smiling, Gabriella pointed to the bottom railing "in their somewhere".

Muttering thanks, the woman turned. Gabriella watched her grab a top and make her way to the changing rooms, before turning back to the window. Seeing a guy with an afro staring at her. Kind of freak out, she slowly waved.

The guy jumped up and down for a bit, before running into the store. "Gabriella Montez?"

The 23 year old, young women looked at her for about 5 seconds, before squealing. Getting up from her chair, she ran and hugged the guy tightly."Oh my god." Pulling back and looking up "I didn't recognize you"

"How can you not recognize me? ...I'm your big bro, Chad Danforth" Sees her open her mouth to reply "Well to be honest, I didn't recognize you"

Gabriella giggled at her old friend. "Oh my god. How are you? What have you been up to? I missed you"

Chad Danforth and Gabriella had been friends since the beginning of High School along with the other people in their little group. Except Gabriella had known Sharpay and Ryan Evans since forever.

"I'm good. I'm working with Troy at East High, teaching Gym. Been doing that for a year. Lost touch with everyone, except T-Boy. I missed you too. Now what about you?" Chad answered turning the questions on Gabriella.

"That's good" Responding to what he said. "I'm fantastic. Came back, 2 months ago, after graduating. Taken over the shop" Gesturing to what was around them "I also haven't..."

Gabriella stopped mid-sentence seeing a blonde entering the shop, talking on her phone. Recognizing who it was, Gabriella lightly pushed Chad, before pointing towards the girl.

The blonde, better known as Sharpay Evans, hung up her phone, looking around. Soon she noticed a brunette and an afro tall guy looking at her. After about a minute of staring back at them, she started screaming. "B! Gabi! Ahh! Shut up!" Runs towards the brunette, taking her into a hug.

"S! I missed you!" hugs her back tighter.

"God! I missed you too." Pulls back "I'm gonna cry" giggles softly, turning her head to the right. "Hey Chad".

"Hello Sharpay" looks anywhere but not her.

Gabriella looked at them confused. Sure Chad said they didn't talk but Chad couldn't even look at her.

"Okay then" Sensing the awkwardness "We should catch up...over coffee or something?"

Both Chad and Sharpay thought for a moment. "I could ask Troy".

Sharpay nodded. "I'm sure Ryan would love to come".

Gabriella smiled excitedly, hopefully they'd all speak again.

Remembering something Sharpay spoke again. "I could see Taylor and Kelsi, they work at East High"

Chad finally looked at her, with a shocked face. "They work at East High".

Nods "We all work there. You just haven't noticed us. I mean I haven't spoken to the girls in 3 or 4 years but I do see them just like you and Bolton" Saying 'Bolton' in disgust.

"I'll go ask Troy" Chad walked towards the door, but turned his head back to the girls. "Kay's Diner. Half 3" Leaves.

Looking at Gabriella, Sharpay smiled. "Give us your phone"

Walking over to the counter see was at behind, Gabriella grabbed her phone and tossed it to Sharpay. "I can't believe we've met again"

---

Chad walked into East High's Gym, to see his best friend Troy Bolton, shooting hoops. Truth be told, he was nervous. He was nervous about telling Troy that he made plans for the old gang to meet us. He was nervous about telling him that his ex had come back after 5 years.

Hearing the door slam, Troy swiftly turned around to see Chad in his own little world. Troy picked up the ball, he threw it but catch it before it got out of his reach. Laughing as he saw Chad flinch. "Dude, you okay?".

Ignoring his question, Chad grabbed the ball out of his hands. "Wanna play one on one?".

Stands in front of Chad "Sure" Grabs the ball as Chad tries to make a jump shot.

After 5 minutes of playing, Chad decided to as Troy if he was up for tonight. Stealing the ball off Troy, jumping up and throwing the ball, making it go into the neat. As he landed back on his feet he took a deep breath. "What you up to night?...I mean after work?".

Troy pulled a face, thinking. "Umm...nothing. Why?".

"I kind of made plan" Sees Troy's face telling him to explain. "A gang reunion sort of thing".

Troy gave him a confused look. What did he mean? Gang? Reunion? "What? What gang".

"I bumped into an old friend...well...two old friends. We decided we should catch up" Chad suddenly felt nervous again.

"Dude I'm not catching. What are you getting at?" Throws the ball to Chad.

Chad didn't catch the ball instead he walked to the benches. "Yes or no?"

Troy followed in his steps. "Fine...Class starts in 5." Turns to leave but turns back around. "Who's going?"

Sighing, Chad really didn't want to say anything. "Me, you" pause "Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi..." talks really fast "some other people and Gabriella"

Catching Gabriella's name, Troy's face kind of lightened. Even though it had been 5 years since he had seen her, he still was in love with her . He missed her like crazy, not been able to have the gut to talk to her mum, he left it. She was back.

Making sure he heard properly he checked. "Did you say Gabriella?".

Mentally cursing himself, Chad slowly nodded. "She works at 'M&E'. We talked. She's been back for 2 months.".

"How is she? Has she changed? Please say she hasn't"

Chad smiled. "She's the same old Gabi"

Troy smiled, knowing Gabriella was the same old Gabriella.

---

At 3.40, Chad, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi and Zeke, sat at their old table, catching up and waiting for Gabriella. All were nervous.

Kay's Diner was the original hang out spot for the old friends. If it wasn't at one of their houses or the park, it would be Kay's. For the 5 years they were friends they'd sit in the back, making a mess or making-out.

Taylor decided to ask what everyone was thinking. "Where's Gabriella?"

Shrugging, sharpay got her phone out of her bag. "I'll call her"

"How come you got her number?, I saw her first?"

"I asked, Lunk-head" Sharpay dialled Gabriella's number, when she heard a beep, she started talking. "Hey, Gabs?"

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sharpay. Where are you?"

"I'm here. Just not with you guys"

Sharpay looked around confused "I can't see you?"

"By the door"  
Sharpay looked at everyone then to the door "Still can't see you. You sure you're at the right place?"

"I'm here, I'm just scared."

"Awe, baby." Takes the phone away from her ear. "Taylor can you do me a favour?"

"Sure?"

"Go outside and get the Latina, please"

Taylor didn't answer all she did was get up and run outside to see, her old best friend standing by the door. Taylor ran and jumped on her squealing.

"You're never, ever, ever, leaving again" Jumps down of her, crying. "I swear if you do, I'll kill you"

Gabriella giggled through her tears. Wipes Taylors' away. "Never again...I feel dumb for crying"

Taylor smiled widely "We'll have to make a dumb club" wipes Gabriella's tears away. "Now why are you so late?"

Sighing, Gabriella told her that she was scared and nervous about seeing them all again especially Troy. Taylor made it easier by saying that everyone felt the same way. After ordering a chocolate milkshake the two girls slowly made their way over to the table. After hugging everyone and squealing Gabriella sat in-between Ryan and Zeke.

**I don't own anything in this except the storyline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second episode. Enjoy! :L**

**I don't own anything except the storyline.**

_Sighing, Gabriella told her that she was scared and nervous about seeing them all again especially Troy. Taylor made it easier by saying that everyone felt the same way. After ordering a chocolate milkshake the two girls slowly made their way over to the table. After hugging everyone and squealing Gabriella sat in-between Ryan and Zeke._

"So Ella-Bella, Chocolate coated, candy raining, girly wurly. How have you been?" Kelsi asked, remember the long rhyme the girls made up for her.

Gabriella chocked on her drink before giggling. "I've been fine. Nothing exciting has happened to me. And I can't believe you remember that name"

"Neither can I. It just popped up into my head"

Ryan sat there shaking his head, "Why do girls remember pretty much everything that has happened in the past?"

Chad laughed. "Cause their weird"

Sharpay and Taylor gasped. "We are not!!"

Troy nodded. "Err...yes you are"

Gabriella smiled. "You guys are horny little things, that can't get any action so they turn to porn. Well that was what happened in high school"

"Now everyone on this table knows that wasn't exactly true for some of us" Zeke replied, looking at Troy then to Gabriella.

"What about the time they weren't together. And we walked in on him...having his own little party." Kelsi giggled with the girls.

Gabriella thought for a moment. "I don't remember that"

"Ahh, something she doesn't remember" Ryan chuckled.

"I remember you getting your first boner" Gabriella said smugly, causing Ryan to glare at her.

"Ohh, I remember when you got your first period, Gabi" Sharpay pretty much screamed, making the whole table laugh.

Gabriella faked a gasp "At least I knew what it was"

"I didn't know anything about it, and you did. You late bloomer." Sharpay shrugged.

"Hey! So was Kelsi and Taylor" Gabriella smiled, sipping her drink.

"What about Chad?" Taylor giggled.

Troy shivered. "Please don't go back to that time"

"I wasn't that bad" Chad exclaimed.

Zeke chuckled. "Yes you were, but not as bad as horny Gabriella and Troy"

"Why bring up the past, why can't we talk about now.?." Troy asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I agree." Gabriella chirped in.

"Fine." Sharpay sighed.

"So what was college like for everyone?" Gabriella asked, casting a look at everyone.

"Alright. Except for the fact, you weren't there!!" Sharpay cried.

"Awe, baby. You're the one who wanted me to go" Gabriella cried back.

"So how was your college life, Gabs?" Ryan questioned.

"It was good. Way to many hot guys."

"Did you date?" Troy asked, speaking directly to her for the first time.

Gabriella nodded slowly, wondering why he'd ask. "I met this guy on the way there. We became friends. Then started to date towards the end of college."

"You still dating him then?"

"What his name?"

"No I'm not. His name is Justin."

"Anyway back to high school" Chad waved his hands back and forth, trying to get them to move on.

Sharpay shook her head at Chad. "Can any of you remember the first day we met?"

"I do. I remember calling Chad a bush, cause of his hair. Then Gabi heard and laughed then we went up to him" Taylor laughed at the memory.

."I remember meeting Ryan. He was looking so scared. We got talking. Then we went to look for Gabriella or Sharpay as that was who he came with." Kelsi smiled at Ryan.

"I met Gabriella and Sharpay together. They wouldn't shut up." Zeke chuckled remembering the conversation the 3 had.

"I remember when Gabriella gave all the boys the wrong number." Sharpay giggled at her best friend.

Everyone laughed at the memory. After hours of talking, they swapped numbers and went separate ways.

It was now the weekend. Gabriella had just come of her shift at the shop. She looked over at the clock, before locking up, to see that it was 6.30. She sighed heavily; she was meeting Sharpay, Ryan and Troy at a bar. She had 15 minutes to get there. Her shift was supposed to finish an hour ago but something's need sorting out.

Gabriella locked up and made her way to her car.

---

Sharpay, Ryan and Troy sat in the 'Starlight bar' waiting for a late Gabriella.

"Where is she? Why is she always late?" Ryan sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

"She's just got if work" Troy answered his first question.

Gabriella quickly entered the bar and walked to the guys who were sat in the corner. She kissed Sharpay's cheek before sitting down. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine. But why are you exactly late?" Sharpay asked, handing her a drink.

"Mummy came in with some paperwork, I needed to do"

Troy chuckled. "You still call her mummy?"

Gabriella nodded. "I still call you teddy"

"When did you last call me teddy?"

"Every text I send or after a call. Or saying goodnight."

Sharpay looked over to her brother and smirked. They were acting like they did in high school, minus the holding.

"So, Ella-Bella, what you doing tomorrow night?" Ryan asked, smirking.

"Umm...nothing. Why?"

"We were thinking all of us can go out on the town" Sharpay answered Gabriella's question.

"I don't know"

"Ooh, come on Ella, it'll be fun" Ryan bragged.

"I'll be there" Troy nudged her.

Gabriella faked excitement. "Oh we'll wear matching outfits, we'll look so cool." Normal. "Oh please."

Troy faked a gasp and threw his hand over his heart "Now, that hurt"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, I'll come"

Clapping her hands together, Sharpay stood up "I'm going to the loo"

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Gabriella said whilst standing you and downing her drink. "Get me another drink" skips off after Sharpay.

"So nice" Ryan chuckled, standing up. "Want another?"

Troy nodded. "Thanks"

---

"So missy, what's up with you and Troy?" Sharpay asked Gabriella, whilst re-doing her eyeliner.

Gabriella casted a glance at Sharpay in the corner of her ear. "Why would you think something was up?"

"One; You've been flirting with each other every since we all got back together. Two; You call him Teddy.... I can only think of two reasons"

Gabriella laughed. "Nothing is going on. We're friends. And I called him Teddy even if we weren't dating."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You two will end up in your lovely, sexually, romantic, crazy, weird, loved up relationship again. With my help....it will happen." Sharpay shut her purse and skipped out of the bathroom before Gabriella could say anything else.

---

"Gabs, I can Ju-just ge-get stay in taxi" Troy slurred whilst trying to get out of the taxi.

"Troy, sweetie. I-I, tink we sc-cared hi-m enough." Gabriella slurred back whilst dragging him out of the taxi.

That night, all 4 of the adults, got a bit to drunk. Gabriella offered Troy to stay at her as he probably couldn't open his door. Sharpay and Ryan both got a show out of it. Commenting the couple. Telling them to be safe, but Gabriella just dragged Troy away.

Gabriella now flung open her front door whilst making sure Troy was standing properly and not swaying about. It was hard for her to walk, whilst making sure a 5,9 guy was walking all sway, especially, with herself being drunk.

"Com-come on big boy." She dragged him to the bottom of the stairs. "Now we ne-eed to-o work toge-ether on this."

"C-can't we ju-just sleep dow-own here?"

Gabriella looked around. "Fiine" Turns around and walks Troy into the living room. "Yo-oou can sleep here"

Gabriella sat Troy on the sofa, where he laid himself down, and falling straight into a deep slumber. Gabriella then took of his shoes, before grabbing a blanket and covering him with it.

"Night, Teddy." She kissed his forehead before staggering upstairs.

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Please review.... **_


End file.
